Corny
by Sweptoff
Summary: A oneshot. Set a little after Annabeth & Percy supposedly reunite in the Roman camp. A little revisit to the lake and tomatoes come into play. Percabeth fluffiness.


**A/N; First Percabeth fanfiction. Hope you guys're satisfied. :x  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the genius behind all these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Annabeth slipped out the door with a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Percy was still in the shower and it was Christmas Eve. The low humming of the heater cut off abruptly as the door clicked shut.

Hugging her furry coat to her body, Annabeth sat herself on the porch of the Poseidon cabin, waiting. Soon Percy would finish and find her gone. Then he'd think she was still in the room with her Yankees cap on. He'd never suspect she was right outside his door. She had this all planned out, just as a child of Athena would. She let a smirk grace her features as she thought about a clueless Percy wandering aimlessly around the cabin looking for her.

"Annabeth?" Percy's muffled call. Now she could hear the soft thudding of his feet against the floor.

"I know you're in here somewhere…" His voice was closer to the door now. "OW- stupid bed." Annabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was so ridiculous sometimes. Then the door swung open.

"Oh there you are," Percy's eyebrows furrowed together, trying hard to comprehend why she was sitting by his door, outside in the cold. "Why are you out here?" Always one to be blunt.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you work it out, Seaweed Brain." A small smile brushed her features. It was almost as if she could see the gears working in his head. Slowly Percy's eyes widened and panic flashed across his face. Annabeth's smile faded to a worried frown as she took in his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my gods, you're not pregnant are you?" Percy blurted out. Annabeth let out an ungracious snort and laughed. She pushed herself to her feet and put her hands to the sides of Percy's face.

"No, I'm not. You're the most ridiculous demigod ever, do you know that?" She grinned and kissed him softly. A goofy grin spread across Percy's face.

"So if you're not pregnant... then why are you out here then?"

"Well, it's snowy and cool out here, and your cabin was getting stuffy." Annabeth sat down on the porch steps.

"But it's cold out here. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Percy, it's cute when you worry and all, but a little snow and cold weather isn't going to kill me."

Percy shrugged and sat down by Annabeth, wrapping his arm around her, fuzzy coat and all. She leaned into him, resting her head on his warm chest. They stayed like that for a moment. It was all they needed. They knew how to appreciate the moment.

"I missed you a lot, you know?" A small, muffled voice said.

"I missed you a lot too. The moment I saw you coming out of that giant battleship, it was like, the best feeling in the world; seeing you again." Percy pressed a kiss to her head.

"Ugh, you're so corny. You know I hate corny lines." Annabeth complained, though a hint of a smile played along her lips.

"I know I'm corny, but you still love me anyway." A hint of cockiness crept into his voice. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you so sure about that?" A sly grin slid across her face.

Pushing away from Percy, she scooped up a wad of snow and bowled it at his face. The snow smacked into him and slid down his face, revealing his shocked expression, which quickly changed into one of mischief, an unsaid challenge flashing in his eyes.

Percy hopped off the steps and tackled Annabeth to the cold ground. Wisps of her blonde hair tickled his chin. She cried out in surprise where Percy's cold hands touched her skin. Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Percy with her stormy gray eyes. Percy smiled back cheekily. Then a loud splat sounded next to Annabeth. Scrambling to her feet she spotted the attacker: none other than Clarisse.

"Get the lovebirds!" Clarisse's voice bellowed as she led the charge, the Stoll brothers waving their red things which Annabeth had figured were tomatoes, judging by their tiny yellow seeds and the red splatters they left.

Her eyes widened as she hauled Percy to his feet. He didn't need any second warning. He ran for the lake, Annabeth beside him. They ran down to the end of the pier and realized they were trapped.

Annabeth pulled her coat off, predicting they'd have to go for a swim. A tomato flew out of the dark and hit Annabeth in the stomach, leaving a big red splatter. Seconds later, a smirking Travis Stoll sauntered out of the darkness with an armful more of those wretched things.

"Travis! I am going to murder you!" Annabeth yelled as Percy wrapped his arms around her, restraining her. She squirmed against him, screaming obscenities at the attackers. Then Connor snickered and sent a tomato zooming, Clarisse's flying right behind his. Only Percy's battle refined reflexes kept him and Annabeth from being showered in red, but at the expense of falling straight into the icy cold water.

Percy, being the son of a sea god, managed stayed warm and dry, but in his little moment of triumph, realized he'd forgotten about Annabeth, who wasn't exactly daughter of a sea god material, and hurriedly created a bubble big enough for both of them to fit in.

Annabeth coughed, sopping wet and shivering, as Percy laughed. She glared at him which shut him up temporarily. Her shirt stuck to her skin like a wetsuit, making her glare all the harder at Percy, warning him not to say anything. A huge grin lit up on Percy's face as he tried to hold in the laughter.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. "This is all your fault, you know?" Percy laughed and brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. Then he wrapped his warm arms around her, stopping the shivers, and drew her closer for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Percy said breathily, his forehead pressed to hers. "But doesn't this bring up memories?" Annabeth laughed.

"I have no idea what you mean, Seaweed Brain,"

"I'm sure you do, Wise Girl." And he kissed her, sweet and unforgettable.

"I'm still going to kill Travis though." Annabeth said as they came up for air.

"Of course you would, or else you wouldn't be my Annabeth." Percy grinned.

"I swear, you are the corniest demigod _ever_."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, thank you. **


End file.
